Bapuria
Atronate of Bapuria or Bapuria is a monarchical state of human ruled by an Atron which means in Bapuria is "Supreme Commander" or "Great General". Its a vast state on the northwest of Hanver. Its citizens numbered about 12 million. Its current Head of State is Atron Ferund XVII and his capital is Desaila. Origin It is the name of its legendary founder, Bapur Wolfsword. The jewel Tiaguo, the Ruby, is housed here. =Geography= Located in northwestern Hanver, Bapuria is the westernmost country of mainland Hanver and is bordered by the Corfus Ocean to the west, by Somasha in the south, by Beolothor in the north and Frebe in the east. The Corfusian archipelagos of the Qzores and Madefra are also part of Bapuria. Mainland Bapur is divided into two parts, divided by the Honduran River. The northern part is the mountainous Granlan mountain range and in the south is the plain of Bapur where Desaila, its capital, is located. Granlan is divided into two province, the Upper Grainlan and Fodresi. The Plain of Bapur is divided into five province, Berton where Desalia is located, Sarahem, Zetahia, Leroma and Astyre. Qzores and Madefra are two separate province, thus, forming nine different provinces. The nine provinces of Bapuria with their capital cities: *'Upper Granlan' - Renfra *'Fodresi' - Vorgsahn *'Sarahem' - Gilfast *'Zetahia' - Xergos *'Leroma' - Joshen *'Astyre' - Asyte *'Qzores' - Pelagios *'Madefra' - Cussagg *'Berton' - Desaila =Religion= The primary religion in this country is the worship of the Moon Goddess, Madonna. The highest ecclesiastical and clerical authority here is the Bishop of Bryce whose residence is at Bryce, 10 miles southeast of Desaila. The current bishop is Astrea Gorbat. =Goverment= :Main Article:List of Atron of Bapuria The country is governed by the Atron, the hereditary commander-in-chief and absolute authority in the land. As the head of state, all the major decision to be made about the country is going through him. His dominions are divided into provinces where they are divided again into nober. The ''Noberator(Count) governed his own Nober and can be passed down hereditarily to his relatives. This nobertors then joined together in their respective provinces and makeup the Council of Province. They elect which of them will represent their province to the Atron. The Atron also has his own council of noberators, called the Grand Dervan. Unlike the provincial Council of Province, this noberators numbered a hundred and has little estate compared in the province. What they lacked in their lands makes up with their salary, influence and prestige in their position. They helped the Atron in all matter of state affairs but they have little power in the military and civic administration in the country. The Atron also appoint the Atrius, the his deputy and the leader of the Grand Dervan. They cannot, unlike the provincial noberators, passed to their sons their position. They can only nominate a candidate for the noberatorship, where the Atron has the final say if the candidate will be accepted or not. The candidate can be or not be a provincial noberator. The Provincial noberator then chooses deputies and leaders of his towns and cities within his nober. The Council of Province do not meddle with each noberators way of ruling as long as they pay taxes to the Atron and swear his allegiance to the Atron. Unlike other monarchical countries, the police forces in a nober are independent from the Noberator. The Police Sheriff, the commandant of the police, and the whole police forces are under the power of the Atron. They are recruited for the purpose of peacekeeping and prevent any rebellions in the province. If one provincial noberator died without leaving an heir or became a member of the Grand Dervan, the land is forfeited and revert back to the atron. Once he found a suitable candidate for the Noberatorship, he will grant him the land and a decision whether he adopt the land's name to his surname or change the land's name according to his surname.